As One
by FPwoper
Summary: I cannot summarize this because I will spoil the story then...  One shot, MattxMello, yaoi, angst, murder...


**A/N: **Tududun! This is a one-shot I wrote for a friend because her leg had to be operated and now she can't walk very well. It is meant to be soothing for her. I know I'm not supposed to write this because it's bad for my health, but still xD  
>I don't own either Death Note or the song <em>As One<em>. _As One_ is a song by the Dropkick Murphys. I do not own them. Unfortunately. And so for Death Note.

PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO READ IT IF YOU HATE YAOI OR DEATH NOTE!

It is written for an absolute DN/yaoi-fan, so I am not to blame if you read it and don't like it. Don't dare to say I didn't warn. Constructive critism is always welcome with me :) I like reviews anyway. Except if you want to hate me for this, because then I won't like you ):

So, this is the story, then:

* * *

><p><strong>As One<strong>

_Tonight, my son, I'll heed the call_

_If you're to live, then I must fall_

'Let me go!'

'If I let you go, you would run from me, wouldn't you? Then I'd have to kill you. I can only live when you are dead.'

Pleading eyes looked up desperately. 'I won't, I won't, I swear I won't!'

'I really think you would. It's only natural, you know. You have been captured by me for more than a year now. If I might be so bold to give you my opinion, I would have run already. So can you give me a reason I should let you go, being at risk you'll leave me? The possibility is small but oh so clear to be seen and you know it.'

'I won't ever leave you!'

'And you think I will believe you?'

_Just give me one more moment, another walk out in the sun_

'Let me go!'

'If I let you go, you would run from me, wouldn't you?'

'I really won't. I swear I won't. I'll stay with you forever. Won't you kill me? Please? Please? I'll do anything you want, if you just won't kill me! It's not my time yet… is it?'

I received no answer.

_One more day to find some justice with your shadow by my side_

'Will you let me go?'

'If I will let you go, will you run from me?'

'I won't, I promise you. I… I wouldn't dare, I wouldn't be able to leave you here alone.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Thank you.'

_Cuff me, tie me, lock me down 'cause I'll be back to go another round_

'Will you let me go?'

No answer whatsoever.

'Have you thought about it?'

No answer still.

'Mello! I love you! Don't leave me like this!'

Tears were streaking down my face. Only soft sobbing broke the silence.

_As one!_

_My blood runs red beneath the knife_

'Will you please let me go?'

'I have thought about it. I might do it.'

'I'm begging here, Mello. My hands are bound too tight and I haven't seen any light whatsoever in a very long period of time. I long to see some rays of sun –even if it is the moon, really, I wouldn't care- and I long to see y-'

Suddenly a knife pressed into my cheek. I withdrew immediately, forgetting about the wall behind me.

'I said I had thought about it!'

The knife disappeared again and any sound –except my ragged breathing- vanished.

_I give my soul to you tonight_

'Will you let me go, Mello?'

'I haven't considered the consequences yet. Tomorrow I will give you an answer.'

'It's been three days since I asked. Do I really ask that much?' My voice grew louder with every word I spoke. 'Can't you even untie my hands, or at least loosen the rope a bit? If you will let me go, I want to be able to use my hands! You damn bastard, why am I in love with you? I never should have come here in the first place and now you're just ruining everything. I love you, Mello, can't you see that?'

'I can. Just… don't ask me anymore. I am thinking about it every second.'

'I can give you my soul to prove you this!'

'Don't.'

_From early on I was on my own with no light to guide my way_

'Can you let me go?'

'I told you not to ask about it!'

'Why does it take this long?'

'Don't ask!' I cringed from the roaring sound of the voice, in the undertone a threat of killing.

'I'm sorry.'

'You are not.'

_Then the hand of destiny called me only now do I understand_

'Am I free to go soon?'

'Yes.'

'I… what?'

'I answered your question positively.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes.'

'When am I free?'

'I'm pondering this over and over, believe me. I suppose I want you to hold your hope.'

'So you _will_ let me go?'

'Yes.'

'I suppose I must be happy now.'

'I suppose you should be, yes.'

_Interwoven our lives became, bonded by blood, no need to be repaid!_

_As one!_

'Where am I?'

'You are where you belong, my dear.'

'Am I at Wammy's House?'

'No, you are not.'

The blindfold was torn off and I kept my eyes tightly shut against the blinding light. The rope around my wrists faced a similar –but gentler- fate: Mello cut them apart and then massaged some feeling back into my fingers.

'Then… where am I? I only belong in Wammy's House. If I am not there, then I am not where I belong.'

'Can you get onto your feet?'

'That's not an answer to my question.' Slowly I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright rays of sunlight on my face.

'You are by my side, exactly where you're supposed to be ever since I first met you.'

'I can get onto my feet.' I let my eyes wander over Mello's appearance. The scar hadn't been there before he was blindfolded, and neither was the evil glance in his eyes. 'Am I near Winchester?'

'Not at all.'

'Where am I then?' I began to feel a slight fear. One and a half year I had been locked up, blindfolded and had had my hands tied behind my back. The light I couldn't remember to be this clear.

'Japan.'

_Just give me one more moment with your shadow by my side_

'Will you let me out of your eye-sight soon?'

'I released you from your bonds and you're still whining?'

'I am.'

Suddenly a force from behind me brought me on my knees and knocked all breath from my lungs. My clothes were ripped off and cold air enveloped me. Then I was left there, shivering from the cold, until a finger probed at my… entrance/exit. I clenched my muscles involuntary but then a few fingers stroked my sensitive lower back and when they left that and started teasing a nipple. I shivered and relaxed my muscles, at which the finger entered me. The feeling was rather uncomfortable, but when the second finger was added, I felt my very body react to the touched, which were aimed at my prostate. The fingers kept stretching me and when they eventually left me –I was aroused and erect at this point – they left a whimpering mess that was supposed to be human.

Then something larger intruded me, directly aimed at my prostate – and hitting it in one shot.

'Fuck!' I exclaimed, to which the response 'That's what I'm doing' came. When the rhythm started building, I was soon a panting, moaning, writhing, whimpering mess that was supposed to be human. A hand then wrapped itself around my cock and started stroking it in time with the thrusts. I came soon after the sensation started, unable to hold myself back. An overwhelming orgasm took me and I fell. Before I hit the floor, though, someone steadied me. I felt myself being filled with a hot liquid at the same time. The someone who had steadied me also fell and both of us lay on the floor, trying to catch our breath.

_And we will always be together__…_

'Amazing sex, wasn't it?'

No answer.

'Matt, amazing sex, wasn't it? You know I am supposed to kill you now, don't you? Is that why you are so silent?'

I felt a gun against my temple (the familiar cool was terrifying to me) and I heard a shot. Then: nothing.

… _as one!_


End file.
